blackboxvrfandomcom-20200214-history
Powerups
The Basics '''What are powerups?''' In the Black Box VR Arena, you have many tools as your disposal to help you protect your Crystal and destroy your opponent’s. Your options are: # Direct damage exercise attacks – These are by far the most powerful weapons you have available for battle! # Champions – Level them up and deploy them as quickly, and intelligently, as possible to gain the advantage. # Powerups – You only get to bring two to battle but using them correctly can be a momentum changer! # Sidekick – Once per battle you can deploy a Sidekick, like FireHawk, to devastate your competitor. Powerups are deployed during battle similarly to deploying your Champions. Pick up the orb of your choice, put it in the front hopper, perform a quick slam pattern, and point to where you want to release it. You can only bring two to battle so be sure to use them at the right time! What’s the right time? That depends on the type of powerup that you are using, but I’m sure with practice you will find the optimal strategy. There are many powerups available in the Store in the app and you can purchase them with coins that you have earned. There are three levels for each powerup: * Basic – The base level. * Supercharged – Up to 2x more powerful than Basic. * Hysterical – Up to 10x more powerful than Basic! As you can see, it’s always better to use a higher level powerup, but they are also much more expensive. Once you use them, they are gone for good and you’ll need to purchase more. If you are winning a battle by a lot, it’s smart to save your powerups for next time. Why waste the coins when you don’t need to? You worked hard to earn them! '''What are some examples of powerups?''' You can view the available powerups in the app. Go to the Store tab and tap on each powerup to read about them and see how much they cost. Here are a few you can choose from: * Grenades – Point to the enemy units you want to destroy and watch them run for cover! * Freeze – Are their units attacking your gate? Freeze them in their tracks so you can effortlessly take them out. It almost feels unfair. * Berserk – Release your Champion, then use this powerup on top of them and they will be faster and more powerful for a limited time period, making quick work of any enemies or gates nearby. Once you purchase a powerup, it will be in your inventory. Before battle, go into the app and choose which two powerups you want to bring with you on the Cards tab. If you forget to choose, we will choose for you if you have some available, but it’s likely you will make a smarter choice than we will. Earn coins, purchase powerups, choose your pre-battle options, and use them at the right time in the Arena to turn the score around on your way to victory. The look of shock on your competitor’s face will make it all worth it. How to Use Powerups To use powerups, first be sure you have added them to your battle inventory before your match. Go to the Cards section of the companion app and choose two powerups to bring with you. After the first round powerups will become available for use. You can find the powerup orbs on the Unit selection table on the right side of your platform. Simply grab your desired powerup orb, put it into the front hopper, perform a quick slam pattern by slicing and punching, and then point to where you want to deploy the powerup. Current Powerup Listing (many more coming soon!)